I'm A Survivor
by BrucasPurpleMonkey
Summary: Brooke Centric, Brucas. Other characters and pairing as well. 'I am going through things too, things maybe I wouldn’t be going through had my parents paid a little bit more attention to me and my siblings instead of bickering back and forth.'
1. Chapter 1 Counseling

Hi, my name is Chaniese. I have posted stories on other sites but this is my first one here. I am writing this story as I post it so it will not have updates really really close together and it would help to get replies to know what everyone else would like to happen. Anyways I hope you all like it. Enjoy the story and please reply.

I made like a little promo video for anyone who wants to watch it the it is on youtube and here is the part that you put after you type lol sorry it wont let me post the link /watch?v8G9ifE8FOhQ .

Full Summary: Brooke Centric, Brucas. Other characters and pairing as well. Somewhat same plot as the show Reba but with some differences. I'm A Survivor begins with the Roe family in the midst of a divorce as small town Tree Hill's soccer mom Karen Roe watched her white-picket-fenced world collapse before her very eyes. The lawyer husband, Dan Roe, left her after what she thought was 20 happy years of marriage for his impossibly perky, neurotic, and unfortunately pregnant assistant, Deb. The cherry on top of this bitter sundae was the pregnancy of Karen's then 16-year-old daughter Brooke and her decision to marry her high school basketball star boyfriend, Lucas Scott. Rounding out the happy brood is teenage 12-year-old Peyton, who continues to greet puberty with venom, and 8-year-old son Matt. Can their lives possibly make it back to somewhat normality.

I'm A Survivor

Chapter One Counseling

"I don't see why we have to come to this place, I could be with my friends or something right now" complained 16 year old Brooke Roe to her parents. They were sitting in a waiting room at a family psychiatrist's office.

"Because your father here cannot seem to remember how old he is and wants to go around acting like a child" her mother Karen said sarcastically.

"Haha very funny, well maybe if your mother would learn to quit nagging everybody, then maybe just maybe" Dan Roe started but before he could finish he was interrupted by the doctor calling their name.

"Soo lets start with introductions who wants to start" the doctor named Amanda Caldwell asked?

"I don't even get why we are here" Brooke complained once more.

"Because can't you tell our family is a bunch of psychos duh Barbie" 12 year old Peyton said mockingly to mess with her sister.

"Very funny freak, Barbie has blonde hair no way could I be Barbie although I am pretty like her so, so duh to you" Brooke said trying to sound smart but ended up just helping Peyton make her point of how ditzy Brooke could be.

"So what about you what's your name" Amanda asked the dark haired young boy?

"Matt" the 8 year old said.

"Okay um so the court ordered you to come to me for counseling what is going on" Amanda said turning her attention to Karen and Dan?

"Well my husband is going through a mid life crisis and needs to come home and stop seeing that doorknob assistant of his. He needs to be a man and come home to help me raise his three kids" Karen said.

"Deb isn't a doorknob at least she appreciates me and doesn't nag" Dan said angrily.

"Well she would if she were married to you for twenty years" Karen said.

"See I told you my family is psycho" Peyton said.

"Put your phone away" Matt exclaimed!

All the attention shifted from Peyton to Matt and Brooke. "Shut up ya little snitch" Brooke said.

"Brooke Penelope, put the phone away now…I am so sick of this does nobody want to act normal in this family anymore" Karen yelled upset.

"What do you mean normal Karen" Amanda asked?

"Normal, Dan is acting like a child, Brooke is so boy crazy and ditzy she doesn't care about anything but her social life now a days, Peyton hates the whole world, and Matt well he is the only one who is still maintained some normality" Karen said.

"So its change that is upsetting you" Amanda said as if she had just made a major breakthrough.

"Duh" Peyton, Karen, and Dan all said at the same time. "That and the fact that she doesn't have control over me anymore" Dan said.

"Dan shut your mouth for once, I just want you to act your age and get over this dumb mid life crisis" Karen said upset.

"Well I think we have had about enough for one session, how about we meet again in one week same time" Amanda said.

_-_**Brooke POV-**

_I sat there in the councleing room looking from my parents to my siblings. Ya no duh I cared only about my social life. It's the only thing stable I have to turn to. My parents never ever stop fighting__…__ and to be honest it sucks. _

_I just want my dad to come home for things to be how they used to be but no it's not like that is going to be happening. To top it all off, I am going through things too, things maybe I wouldn't be going through had my parents paid a little bit more attention to me and less bickering back and forth together._


	2. Chapter 2 I Needed To Feel Loved

**Authors Note:** Thanks to those of you who replied as well as those of you who read and did not reply, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. A lot of this chapter is dialog. Here is the second chapter I hope you all enjoy it please review.

**Personal Replies-**

**onetreehillgirl006:** Thanks for your review. I am glad you enjoyed the video and the story so far. I love both One Tree Hill and Reba too haha. I laughed so hard when Jake told too. I hope you enjoy this chapter even more than the first and I hope you keep replying. Also if you have any more input like the suggestion for Matt to tell I would be more than willing to use them since I am just writing this as I go haha. Thanks Again and Enjoy.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE:** Thank you so much for your reply. There will be major brucas as of next chapter so I hope you like it lol. This chapter is going to say a little bit about how Lucas has helped Brooke but doesnt go into much detail of brucas yet but like I said next chapter will be more lol. Thanks again and Enjoy. Please continue replying it means a lot.

**I'm A Survivor**

**Chapter Two I Needed To Feel Loved**

"Mr. and Mrs. Roe, it is nice to see you and your family again this week" Amy the family's counselor said.

"Are you serious" Peyton said sarcastically?

"Yes, it is good to see that you all are stil making an effort" Amy said not with the tinyest bit of annoyance in her voice. "So Karen have there been any more changes in the last week you would like to discuss" Amy said.

Before Karen could answer Matt spoke up. "Mom am I staying with you or dad this weekend" he asked his mother?

"I am staying with dad" Brooke said suddenly.

"Well then so am I" Matt said.

"You only wanna stay with Dad so you can get away with more" Peyton told Brooke. They all knew that while at their father's he probably would be at Deb's most of the night or go to bed way early and they could get away with way more then at home.

"I do not liar" Brooke argued. 'Just cause Peyton wanted to act all Broody, didn't mean she had to be mean and hateful towards me... I really hadn't done anything. And so what if the reason I wanted to go to dad's so I could stay at Lucas longer or have more privacy with him' she thought to herself. Thats when her mind began to drift. Lucas Scott her boyfriend 'Luke is amazing he is sexy, sweet, funny, sexy, smart, philisophical, and not to mention fucking sexy... oh and he is great in bed' Brooke thought smirking.

"Stop daydreaming about lover boy" Peyton said groosed out by her sister. She had just started really being interested in guys herself and how cutesy her sister and her boyfriend were together just made her sick.

"Shut up freak" Brooke said to her sister, "your just jealous you dont have a hot ass boyfriend like mine."

"Okay I'm so sick of this! Brooke watch your mouth before I ground you for a month!! No offense mam but honestly this is something we can deal with as a family without the help of a court appointed psychatrist" Karen said annoyed at her kids' behaviors.

"Okay" Amy said intrigued.

"Dan your going to go dump Deb, come home to your family and but yourself a new sportscar like everyother man in American who goes through a mid life crisis" Karen said.

"No I'm not coming back home" Dan said determined that he was not going to give into his wife's demand.

"Yes you are, you are coming home" Karen argued with him.

"No I am not Karen" Dan said calmly.

"You need to grow up and be a man" Karen told him, "You are coming home to your wife and kids."

"No I am not, I cant" Dan said kind of closeing his eyes.

"What do you mean you can't" Karen asked?

"I mean I can't break up with Deb and I can't come back. I wish I could but I can't" Dan told his wife calmly and somewhat sadly.

"What do you mean you can't why wouldn't you be able to" Karen asked confused?

Dan burried his face in his hands and sighed.

"The only reason you wouldn't be able to is if, if Deb was" Karen started to say but then realized that's she was right. "She is isn't she" Karen said to Dan not finishing her thought?

"Yeah, but we never planned it, it was a total accident" Dan said trying his best to apologize to his family.

"Your an ass, a total ass Dan Roe" Karen screamed smacking him upside the head.

"What's going on" Matt asked confused he was still young and niave and really didn't get it?

"Dad got Deb pregnant, and is choosing his girlfriend and other kid over us" Peyton told her brother staring at her father with hate.

"Deb isn't pregnant Brooke is" Matt said.

Everyone turned to him. "Shut up you little liar" Brooke said. "Your sister's not pregnant Matt" Karen said. At this point almost everyone was arguing.

"Yes she is I found the pregancy test in her bathroom" Matt said matter of factly.

By now all hell had broken loose.

"I'm gonna kill Lucas" Dan screamed punching the wall! "This is all your fault if you would watch the kids better" he yelled at Karen!

"Well if you weren't off screwing your secretary maybe I could" Karen retorted!

"You freak you're dead" Brooke yelled jumping up and grabbing her brother right as Karen smacked Dan.

"Now do you beleive me that my family is crazy" Peyton asked their psychatrist rolling her eyes?

**-Brooke POV-**

_'I wanna kill Matt right now. I just told Lucas today what are we going to do? Damn it' I thought to myself. I just do not understand it. A year ago I had the most perfect life ever! I was on my way to becomeing captain of the cheer squad, wasn't failing any of my classes, I had okay parents I mean yeah maybe they were not very cool but they were happy and they made me and my siblings happy. On top of all that I was popular which face it I still I am gorgeous but so not the point anyway and I was dating the hottest guy in the school. _

_Now look at my life my dad's neurotic mistress is pregnant and he is leaving my family to start a new one. My mom is going crazy trying to deal with raising us kids and struggling with the seperation. My once somewhat normal sister is turning into a emo/gothish freak. My once cute baby brother rats me out to my parents any chance he can... and I used to change his diapers I mean come on he owes he more than that! Then there is me my supposed perfect relationship with my boyfriend isnt going so hot considering Im knocked up at 16!! My life is seriously falling apart and I don't know what to do. _

_The pregnancy thing most people would blame on me, they would say if I didn't want to be knocked up at 16 then maybe I shouldn't have had sex. But honestly they haven't seen my boyfriend then if they had then they wouldn't be able to say that cuz damn he is hot and when I was hot I mean soooo sexy that one look at him and you would want to rip off his clothes yourself. Plus... he comforted me. It may sound childish but it made me feel secure like I was truely wanted... loved... this past year has been hard... and I...I needed to feel like that._


	3. Chapter 3 You'll Always Be My Number One

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys all liked the last chapter. This chapter I have to say is the best one of the three that I have written/posted so far lol probably cause it has brucas now haha. But I personally had a lot of fun writing this chapter I was actually up until 3am writing it last night so I hope you all enjoy it.

**Personal Replies:**

**IguessSo:** I want to say thanks sooo much for your reply. I really appriciate you taking the time to reply and let me know you liked the chapter it always inspires me to write faster lol. Anyways I am glad you like this story and I hope you keep enjoying it. Please keep replying. And Thanks again.

**onetreehillgirl006:** I soooo appriciate that you keep replying it really means a lot when people take the time to tell me what they thought. Thank you and I hope you keep replying lol. I hope you like this chapter I added lots of brucas to this chapter haha remeber I am writing this story as I go so any ideas of something you want to see happen just let me know haha. Thanks and enjoy this chapter.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE: **Thanks for replying again I really really appricaite it. I know its really a jerkish thing to do for Dan to leave his family for Deb and thier kid but it was the one of the main things I was using from the plot of Reba so ya haha. Ya Brooke being pregnant is shocking but Lucas will help her lol. I hope you continue replying and continue to enjoy this story. Thanks again.

**I'm A Survivor**

**Chapter Three**

**You'll Always Be My Number One**

**-Brooke POV-**

I sat in my room at my computer as I instant messaged Lucas. I needed to talk to him right now, he would know what to say to make me feel better, he always did. Plus I needed to tell him that my parents knew now.

--

**Instant Messaging Conversation**

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ so your bro just went and randomly told them?!_

_**HoesOverBros03:**__ not exactly my dad told my mom that whore Deb is pregnant so he isnt coming home and so Matt told them that i was pregnat i tried denying it but he found the test_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03: **__what in the hell thats gotta be a lot to handel at once are you okay pretty girl_

_**HoesOverBros03:**__ im gettin by barely. i wish i were with you now boyfriend_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ i know baby, im sure your parents are gonna call my parents soon and get together for 'coffee' so im sure you'll get to see me soon _

_**HoesOverBros03:**__ not that reassuring you do remember what about dont you_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ ya, just so you know im there with you through this whole thing i swear you arent gonna have to go through this alone i love you pretty girl_

_**HoesOverBros03:**__ I love you too boyfriend_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ so bout your dad hes seriously just bailin on you guys for that whore_

_**HoesOverBros03:**__ ya he says we are still #1 in his life but its not true otherwise he wud still be home with us ya know it just kind of hurts_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ im sooo sorry baby if it helps yur always #1 with me _

_**HoesOverBros03:**__ thank you it helps to hear that ya know just to know i still mean something to someone in this big crazy fucked up world were in_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ anytime its true and you will always have me im not going anywhere no matter what_

_**HoesOverBros03:**__ u wanna hear something odd_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ sure_

_**HoesOverBros03:**__ im not really mad about being pregnant i mean i am sooo scared and still wished i werent... sort of... but it makes me kind of happy because it is something that depends on me it needs me and that feels good it feels good to feel wanted... needed again. i hope that dont make you mad_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03: **__of course im not mad at u i understand. but just so you know i want you too u dont ever need to feel unwanted cuz not only does this baby need u but so do i pretty girl_

_**HoesOverBros03:**__ thanks boyfriend i love you and need you too_

_**--**_

Just then my parents hollered at me from downstairs. I knew this was coming, they had yet to say a word to me since we left the psychatrist's office. Just the anxiety of it all was soo overwelming.

"Brooke Penelope Roe get down here now" I heard my father's voice call once more.

**-**_**--**_

_**HoesOverBros03:**__ i gotta go theyre callin me text me soon plz i love you_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ i will most deffinitly good luck baby i love you too more than anything_

_**HoesOverBros03 has signed out**_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03 has signed out**_

_**--**_

I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket in case Lucas texted me and made my way down the stairs. I don't think I've ever walked down those stairs so slowly and I have lived here since I was four.

"Sit now" my mom ordered. I have never seen her so angry as right now, even the stuff with my dad and Deb didn't get her this mad. And my dad looked like he were going to explode with anger his face was so red.

I did as she asked sitting down on the couch uncomfortably. They weren't saying anything they were just sitting there looking all angry. I wanted Lucas so bad then. To have him hug me and hold me, I needed him.

"Is Lucas Scott the father" my mom asked lowering her voice dramatically, like this conversation was going to be very civil?

"Ya I'm not a slut" I said a little to loudly. I could see the anger continuing to grow in my father. I wasn't trying to scream at them but come on, you know that's what they were implying.

"I'm gonna go call the Scotts" my dad Dan said in a quiet tone as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Why Brooke you had your whole life ahead of you and you had to throw it away for some little boy from school who it isn't gonna work out with anyway" my mom asked me?

I stared at her hurt in one aspect and in another angry. "Lucas isn't some little boy! I love him and he loves me, and who says I threw my life away, I did the same damn thing Dad did I had sex. You wanna know something mom it's not a horrible crime people do it all the time" I told her.

"Why Brooke baby you had everything, why did you feel the need to act out like this, a million people would love to have your life" Mom asked sadly?

"Everything mom...tell you what do you want the God honest truth" I asked her right as my father walked in?

"That would be nice" they both said.

"I hate my life! Dad goes off and decides he wants a new family we apperantly aren't good enough anymore! You mom you are so preoccupied with Dad and the seperation, with what other people will think that you don't have any time for us kids anymore! Peyton hates everybody and everything! Matt does anything for the tiniest bit of attention from you two or anybody for that matter! Lucas is ALL I have and don't try to say different! He knows more about me than anybody else in this freakin house or even on the damn planet! So yeah I had sex with him... and you know what? I felt damn good doing it too! It made me feel wanted, something that I haven't felt around here or anywhere else but with Luke since you two started actin like kids instead of my parents! You wantthe truth when he looked in my eyes, touched me, kissed me, made love to me I felt sooo much better than I did the rest of the time. You can say it's just sexual attraction between two immature kids but its so far beyond that you are getting me and Luke confussed with Dad and Deb! I love Luke more than anyone! So you know what blame me whatever I love Luke and if it weren't for him I'd probably be 10x worse off then Peyton with all this hating the world crap" I yelled at them!

I stunned myself by even telling them all that. Even standing up for myself. Just then, before my parents could regain their ability to speak the doorbell rang. I just sat on the couch tears welled up in my eyes. I refussed to cry in front of them, I would not give them the satisfaction.

"Dan, Karen thanks for inviting us over, I must admit it was quite sudden though" Keith Scott, Lucas's father, said shaking my dad's handing laughing. As he walked in the door Lucas's mom Jules and Lucas himself walked in. My dad refused to look at Lucas and was going red with anger just being in the same room as him. I wonder if Mr. and Mrs. Scott noticed it too or if we were the only ones.

"Keith, Jules why don't we go into the kitchen while the kids talk out here" my mom said politly as they all four left the room.

Lucas immediatly walked over to me took my hand, pulled me up, and wrapped his arms tightly around me in a hug As he softly stroked my hair whispering things like "I love you", and "don't worry pretty girl" into my ear I I let my tears go, crying into his chest.

After several minutes of crying I couldn't cry any longer I lifted my head up off Lucas's chest and looked up into his eyes. He smiled softly at me before wiping about the tears off of my face. "I love you pretty girl" he whispered one more time.

"I love you Lucas Scott more than life itself, I don't know what I would do with out you" I told him lying my head back on his chest as he wrapped his arms back around me just holding me.

"It's good you won't ever have to worry about that then isn't it" he said chuckling softly.

I couldn't help it so what if this isn't exactly perfect timing what with what our parents were in the kitchen discussing. I lifted my head off his chest and put my arms around his neck, he pulled me closer to him lovingly. I just stared at him in the eyes and could only see lust, love, and more love. I couldn't take it anymore I stood on my tip toes and gently touched my lips to his. It was soft and simple but said so much. I just rested my head bcak on his chest and thought about how much I loved him.

"You whore, you seduced our son and then went and got yourself pregnant with a bastard, is that how you planned on keeping him" Keith Scott yelled storming into the living room where Lucas and I were.


	4. Chapter 4 Another Life Changing Surprise

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of you who have been reading my story and ecspecially those of you who have been replying. I want to say again that since I am writing this as I go if you want to see something specific happen in the story or any ideas of something you want to happen just let me know and I would be totally willing to use your suggestions. Even if you don't have any suggestions please please reply! Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Personal Replies:**

**IguessSo:** Thanks once more for replying it really means a lot. For you to take the time to reply to each of the chapters is really nice of you and I really appriciate it. I hope you continue to reply and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks again.

**onetreehillgirl006:** Thank you once more I love reading your replies because you're very helpfull when writing the next chapters for this story lol. I love getting suggestions because it really helps me be a better writer and make each chapter better, so I hope you continue to do so. I already had this chapter written so I couldn't put much sibling stuff in but I did add some, and there will be way more from now on lol. Please keep replying. Thanks and Enjoy this chapter.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE:** Thanks yet again for you wonderfully amazing reply lol. I really appriciate that you have replied to every chapter so far and I hope you continue to do so. I got so into writing the last chapter I really wasn't thinking when I wrote that and then when I reread it I really loved how it turned out so I am glad you liked it. I figured Brooke is a very strong person and so she needs to stand up for herself haha. I know its not very Keith but I had to do that because that's how it goes in Reba Vans parents get really mad so I thought I needed to do the same for Luke's. I hope you continue to reply and enjoy this chapter as well.

**I'm A Survivor**

**Chapter Four**

**Yet Another Life Changing Surprise**

**-Brooke POV-**

_Previously_

_"I love you Lucas Scott more than life itself, I don't know what I would do with out you" I told him lying my head back on his chest as he wrapped his arms back around me just holding me._

_"It's good you won't ever have to worry about that then isn't it" he said chuckling softly._

_I couldn't help it so what if this isn't exactly perfect timing what with what our parents were in the kitchen discussing. I lifted my head off his chest and put my arms around his neck, he pulled me closer to him lovingly. I just stared at him in the eyes and could only see lust, love, and more love. I couldn't take it anymore I stood on my tip toes and gently touched my lips to his. It was soft and simple but said so much. I just rested my head bcak on his chest and thought about how much I loved him. _

_"You whore, you seduced our son and then went and got yourself pregnant with a bastard child, is that how you planned on keeping him" Keith Scott yelled storming into the living room where Lucas and I were._

_--currently--_

"What in the hell dad" Lucas screamed letting go of me?!

"Don't use language like that with me Lucas Eugene you are in enough shit as it is. You went and knocked this little whore up, do you know how that is gonna look on a college application or to the scouts! Your basketball career is ruined" Keith screamed at his son!

"Don't call Brooke a whore again or you will regret it" Lucas said getting in his father's face.

"Car now Lucas" Keith said warningly. Both men looking like they were about ready to swing a punch.

"Get on the computer later" Lucas whispered to me as he gave me a goodbye hug and softly kissed the top of my head before walking out.

"We want a paternity test" Keith said to me just as Jules came out of the kitchen in tears and made her way out as well glaring at me.

"Fuck you" I told Keith heading upstairs as he stood by the door.

How dare he for even one second imply that I had cheated on Lucas or I was a slut for that matter, honestly I couldn't care less what that man thought about me though. I sat on my bed not really knowing what else to do. I have to admit as messed up as this may sound seeing Lucas about reading to hit someone to defend me was kind of hot. I had to laugh out loud as that statement went through my head. "I'm pathetic" I said out loud to myself.

"No your not... ditzy, girly, and boycrazed yes... but your not pathetic" Peyton said and I saw her standing in my doorway.

"Thanks... I guess... maybe" I told her I didn't really know what to say to that.

"Soo your really knocked up" Peyton asked me curiously?

"Why do you care Peyton" I asked her?

"Because you're my sister and I don't know I was just wondering" Peyton said sitting down on my bed.

"Yeah Peyton I'm pregnant" I told her. I didn't know what else to say because other than Lucas I haven't personally told anyone. What are you supposed to say in this situation.

"You know umm, I'm here for you, if you uhh need anything" she told me with a half smile.

"Thanks Peyt same here, if you need anything, I'm here too" I told her hugging her.

Just then that's when Matt walked in which caused me to laugh. I patted my bed beside me and Peyton and he came a sat beside us. "Is dad really leaving for good" he asked quietly?

"Yeah buddy he is, I'm sorry" I told him brushing the dair hair out of his eyes. He really was an adorable little boy when he wasn't ratting me out for stuff.

"So you and Deb are having babies at the same time" he asked curiously?

"Aren't they freaks" Peyton teased laughing.

"Hey if I'm a freak then so are you two" I told them laughing.

"Heey" Matt exclaimed hitting me with a pillow!

"Hey you can't hit me I'm with child" I teased him tickling him. "But I can still get you guys" I said hitting them both with a pillow. Once they both left I got to thinking. I really feel kind of bad for them sometimes. Ya I feel alone but at lease I have Lucas... they really don't have anyone.

I figured my dad had left by now with one of his signiture... "we'll finish this later"s.

I got up and locked my door before getting dressed into shorts and a cami and laying down. I was normally the life of the party and here I was going to sleep at seven thirty.I didn't know if it was the pregnancy or just the drama I had been going through but these past few days I had been so worn out.

I don't know what time it is but I wake up to a thudding sound. I look at my clock and see that it is one oclock in the morning. I blink a few times trying to wake myself up. Once I am completly awake I look around my room to see what was causing the noise and realised it was coming from over at the window. Cautiously I pull back the curtains. When I do I see Lucas sitting there in the tree right outside my room. I open the window and let him in.

"Sorry I woke you up, you never got on the computer earlier so I tried calling you to check on you but you never answered, so I figured I'd come check on you ya know make sure your okay, but since you were asleep I'll just go" Lucas said.

"Don't even think about it Scott you woke me up now you got to stay and keep me company" I told him.

"Okay pretty girl I think I can do that" Lucas said hugging me before shutting the window. "So what do ya wanna do my beautiful girlfriend" Lucas asked?

"I don't know but do you wanna know something" I asked him as I began to kiss his neck softly?

"Mhmm" he answered, to distracted by kisses to say anything else.

"Seeing you ready to hit your dad just to stand up for me was a huge turn on" I giggled.

"Just know I'd do anything to protect you Brooke, I love you more than life itself" he whispered kissing me softly.

"I love you two boyfriend" I told him. Oh my God I loved this boy so much.

We made out for a little while and then just laid there enjoying being with one another. That was one of my favorite times with Lucas. Just having him hold me. We could be with eachother not saying anything and still be completely content and I loved that. I loved the fact that without even looking at him or saying anything that I could still tell he loved me.

"Lucas, what are we going to do" I whispered to him tears in my eyes as I laid my head on his chest.

"I really don't know Brooke" Lucas told me softly.

"I'm scared" I said.

"Me too baby but as long as we have eachother everything will be okay" he said stroking my hair.

"I wanna keep the baby" I said suddenly startling Lucas as well as myself.

"O..kay, you mean like raise it and stuff" Lucas asked just checking?

"Yeah if you don't want to...ya know be part of our lives, I'll understand. But I wanna keep it" I told him.

"Wait just a minute Brooke I know you are just trying to tell me my options are still open but I don't ever want for one second for you to think I would not want to be a part of your's or our baby's lives. I think I have made it pretty clear I'm stickin with you and our baby" Lucas said.

"Our baby" I said softly and smiled a little bit. This was the first time either one of us had called it that instead of the baby or it. Saying our baby just ya know felt right. And that is how we fell asleep.

"Brooke Roe open your door now" I heard my mom yell. I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm clock, it was already eleven.

"Crap, Luke hide in the bathroom now go" I said pushing him as he had just woke up when I did and was still laying beside me.

As Lucas got into the bathroom I went to the door and unlocked it, trying my best to look still asleep. "What mom" I asked?

"Why was your door locked" she asked sternly?

"Because I wanted my privacy" I said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well are you sure it don't have anything to do with Lucas... his parents just called. Where is he Brooke" she asked angrily?!

"He's not here mom" I told her calmly.

She didn't buy it though she came into my room and began searching under the bed, behind the door, and finally in the bathroom. "See I told you he wasn't here" I told her my heart beating fast but thinking we had pulled it off. Then she opened the shower curtain where obviously Lucas was. "Mom nothing happened we were just talking. I swear" I told her.

"Well ya see darlin if ya weren't pregnant right now I may have believed you" my mom said coldly. "But I guess now that gives us three a chance to chat" she said calming down a bit. "What are you guys going to do" she asked us once we were sitting on the edge of my bed?

"I'm keeping the baby" I said softly knowing that this wouldn't make her very happy.

"No you're not! How do you plan on raising it. Going to school and being a single mom wouldn't be easy and I cannot raise another kid... not now" my mom said.

"Not to be disrespectful Mrs. Roe but I" Lucas started but thats when I decided it was my turn to stand up for him the way he did yesterday for me.

"What in hell makes you think I would be a single mom?! Lucas has been nothing but supportive to me and would make a great father" I said.

"I don't think you understand Brooke baby he is a 16 year old boy he isn't gonna want to be a father" she said as if she knew so much.

This time before I could say anything Lucas spoke. "Don't speak for me! I love Brooke" he said causing me to smile. What he did next litterally made my heart stop I swear. He got down on one knee and took my hand, pulled a beautiful yet simple ring out of his pocket...and asked, "Pretty girl, will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5 Mr Scott Go To Hell

**Author's Note: **Yay! Four replies lol okay I know its not much but more than any other chapter so far lol. Thanks and once again Please Please Please review it means a lot. I know I usually update once a day but I just have been busy so I havent had time sooo I am sooo sorry. Remember suggestions are most appriciated since I'm writing this as I go haha. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Personal Replies:**

**IguessSo: **Thanks so much for your reply yet again it means the world haha. Sorry about the wait cuz I'm guessing your pretty anxious lol but I was very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again sorry for the wait.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE: **Haha I am glad that you like reba and that you like the idea of me modeling it after it I thought it was a pretty good idea so I am glad to see that people agree with me lol. I thought I personally would love to see Lucas being all protective and caring so thats why I had him go check on her haha and the proposal well lets just say brucas belongs together so I had to do that lmao. Anyways thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**onetreehillgirl006: **Thanks for yet again another amazing reply! And also thanks for the comment on my new brucas youtube video i really appriciate it lol. I love your ideas ecspecially about putting a lot of matt with brucas to bring out their parental instincts so i did more of that in this chapter and then for doing other points of view i was hoping to use mainly brooke but i think it really may add more to the story so i will start to do that lol. Anyways I would love to hear more of yur ideas lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**bibleboymary4ever: **Thanks for your review its nice to know I have more than just three readers lmao. But anyways Im glad you are liking the story and hope you continue to review. Enjoy.

**I'm A Survivor**

**Chapter Five**

**Mr. Scott... Go To Hell**

**-Brooke POV-**

_Previously_

_"What in hell makes you think I would be a single mom?! Lucas has been nothing but supportive to me and would make a great father" I said._

_"I don't think you understand Brooke baby he is a 16 year old boy he isn't gonna want to be a father" she said as if she knew so much._

_This time before I could say anything Lucas spoke. "Don't speak for me! I love Brooke" he said causing me to smile. What he did next litterally made my heart stop I swear. He got down on one knee and took my hand, pulled a beautiful yet simple ring out of his pocket...and asked, "Pretty girl, will you marry me?"_

_--currently--_

I stared at him my mouth literally hanging open. My heart still was like on pause. "Of course I will marry you Lucas Scott" I said with a small smile on my face. My heart finally begining to beat again but this time beating a million times per second. He stood up and pulled me into a very passionate kiss.

My mom just stood there with a what the hell just happened expression plastered on her face.

"I love you Broody" I told him and then something hit me. "Where'd you get the ring" I asked staring down at the gorgeous ring now on my finger?

"I bought for our anniversery next week as a promise ring" he said kind of embarassed that it wasn't anything more extravagent. "I'll try and get you something a little... you know bigger" he told me.

"No you will not Luke this is amazing and I don't want anything else. I love it" I told him kissing him passionatly once more. This boy seriously knew how to melt my heart.

My mom finally regained her ability to speak. "Kids, I...you guys have no idea what your doing" she said sadly. Like a part wanted to agree to this, but the other part was scared.

"Mrs. Roe I love your daughter, that's really all I need to know. We may not have it all figured out but as long as we have eachother it's enough and we will make it. I know we will" Lucas told her.

"You said yourself most 16 year old boys wouldn't stick around. Well Lucas is different. I'm different mom. I love Luke more than anything and I know if you just gave us a chance that we could make all of this work. You heard him he bought this promise ring before he even knew about the baby" I told her. Normally I would just do what I wanted and wouldn't care, but since we are under 17 if we did get married we would need our parents approval.

"Is there anything I can do to talk you guys out of this" she sighed?

We both shook our heads silently. If there was one thing that was good in my life now, it was Lucas... and I wasn't just gonna give him up.

"Fine, I will call your parents and tell them they should come over to talk about this, and Brooke call your father" my mom said walking out.

I couldn't help but giggle and have a huge smile on my face as I wrapped my arms around Lucas's neck. "We're getting married" I said giddily.

"I know" he said smileing just as widely.

"What's goin on" Matt asked coming into my room? He could tell by the happy look on my face one which at home hadn't been there for quite a while.

"Wanna hear something really big" I asked excitedly?

"What can be bigger than you having a baby" he asked laughing?

"Me and Lucas are getting married" I told him excitedly!

"Wow, that is big" he said shocked.

"Yep are you excited for us, cause if you are I was thinking maybe you could be the ring bearer person thingy" I told him.

"Okay what does that person do" he asked curiously?

"Well he um...he... well I really don't know but ask Luke, while I go tell Peyt" I said excitedly kissing Lucas before headin down the hall to my sister's room.

Lucas laughed at me before telling Matt what a ring bearer does.

I walked into my sisters room joyfully. "Okay barbie what do you want and why didn't you knock" Peyton asked?

"Well I was thinkin I would come here and ask you something" I said pulling her to her bed.

"What" she said annoyed?

"Lucas asked me to marry him, I said yes, and your my maid of honor" I squealed excitedly.

"Seriously you're getting married" she asked awestruck?

"Yep aren't you excited, this will be the first time you're a maid of honor or even in a wedding I told her excitedly.

"Yeah sure. Congratulations Brooke" she said nicer this time and with a little smile.

After I got back to my room I had to smile. Lucas was sitting on the bed while Matt sat on the desk chair and they were talking.

"Hey Brooke do I really getta be responsible for guys' wedding rings" Matt asked excited noticing that I was back in the room?

"Yep and you know what I can't think of anyone I would rather have do it then you Matty" I told him calling him by his nickname. Only I had ever called him it and I hadn't done it in quite a while.

"You called me Matty again" he said kind of sadly.

"Yeah I'm sorry do you not want me calling you that" I asked him a little bit confused because he used to love it because it was our little thing ever since he was a baby... maybe he was just getting to old I mean he is eight I thought to myself.

"No, it just reminds me of how things used to be, I like it" he said still very sadly.

"What's wrong Matty" I asked brushing the hair out of his eyes?

"I want things how they used to be. Does dad not love us anymore? What about mom is she ever gonna act the way she used to? I'm sorry I just miss us being a family" he told me.

"Matty sweetie... daddy loves us very much" I told him not even sure I believed it myself but he was my eight year old little brother who was feeling hurt and I would do anything it took to make him feel loved. "And mom Matt she is goin through a tough time too just like me, you, and Peyton...she still loves us. As for being a family like we used to. I dont think that's gonna happen we are still a family just a new kind that's all. But if you ever need anything Matty me and Lucas are always gonna be there for you okay" I told him.

"Promise" he asked quietly?

"Promise bud, me and you can even go play basketball whenever you want, if you need to talk about any guy stuff and your dad isn't around... I am a pretty good to talk to. Just remember that" Lucas said ruffling Matt's hair.

"Yep Lucas said goes for me.. except talk to him bout the guy stuff" I laughed. "Plus what's even cooler about this new kind of family is in a few months you get be an uncle isn't that cool" I asked?

"Yeah that is pretty cool" he said laughing. "I want the baby to be a boy that way I can teach him how to do tons of stuff" Matt said excitedly.

"We'll see buddy, but I think either way this baby's gonna love you, and you're gonna make a great uncle" I told him kissing the top of his head.

--

"So why did you call us again Mrs. Roe, if you want money to pay to get rid of this problem we can give you that but other than that, we want our son to stay away from your daughter" Keith Scott told my mother.

Just then my dad spoke up. "Hold up just a minute, our daughter was a virgin before your son came along you can't say the same for your son... so who needs to stay away from whom" he said sticking up for me.

"What do you mean get rid of this problem" Lucas asked confused?

I had been staring at them since they made that statement. Finally able to speak I answered Lucas still not taking my eyes off his parents. "They mean an abortion, to get rid of the baby" I told him my voice dripping with hate towards his father.

"Fuck you dad, do you hear that, fuck you" Lucas screamed and finally did it. He punched his dad right in the face. I couldn't help but smirk at that cause secretly actually maybe not so secretly it is what I wanted to do. "Brooke is gonna be in my life weather you like it or not... and our baby... next time you call our baby a problem I will give you another black eye to match the one I just gave you" Lucas said storming into the kitchen.

"Mr. Scott" I said all politly and innocently, "go to hell" I finished smirking as I walked into the kitchen to talk to Luke.

--

"I love you Lucas Scott, I hope you know that" I told Luke as I walked up to him and hugged im. He was still pretty angry and you could tell.

"I know Brooke, I love you too. I'm sorry about my dad he shouldn't say that about you or our baby you both are my life" Lucas said causing me to smile.

"You broody are gonna make an amazing father" I told him.

"Thanks, I hope so... you're gonna make a great mom though Brooke you are strong, beautiful, independent, kind... I hope our baby turns out just like you" he said and for the first time put his hand on my stomach as if communicating with the baby which only caused my smile to grow larger.

--

Lucas took my hand and lead me into the living room. "Brooke and I are getting married" he blurted out to our parents.

"The hell you are you are our son and under age you're coming home...Now Lucas" Keith Scott said.

"I'm 17 dad legally here in North Carolina I can get married without your consent. And as for reporting me as a runaway or something I can always get amancipated. Who do you think a judge is gonna side with an ass who wanted to kill an unborn baby... or me, a man tryin to take care of his kid cause honestly not many men do that anymore" Lucas told his dad.

Unconsiously I looked at my father and bit my lip to keep me from crying. These damn pregnancy hormones were driving me crazy! 'My dad was abandoning his kids... me, Peyton, and Matt' I thought sadly.

"You're throwing your life away Luke, throwing it away on some damn slutty cheerleader" Jules Lucas's mom finally spoke up.

"You have two weeks to get moved out or we're donating your stuff to charity" Keith said. Jules and Keith walked out the door. As much as Lucas was mad at his parents right then I could still see the sadness in his eyes that his parents were doing this.

"Brooke what do you mean you're gettin married" my dad asked me calmly?

"I mean I am marrying Lucas... you know that thing you and Deb are doin... with the whole ring, minister, church thing" I told him as though it were obvious.

"Why sweetie, you have your whole life to get married" he said.

"Because I love Lucas and we are having a baby, now is as good of time as any" I said sitting on the couch pulling Lucas to sit down with me.

"Mr. Roe this may not be the best time, but I was hoping my dad isn't gonna be there, would you be the head usher for me at our wedding" Lucas asked politly?

My dad sighed deeply, shutting his eyes tight and opening them once more as if hoping for this all to be one big dream. "Are you serious" he asked?

"Mr. Roe, I know you are not happy with me at all, and I am very very sorry for that... but what I am not sorry for is asking your daughter to marry me. I love your daughter more than anything else in this world sir. I've heard you know what it is like to do something that changes your life forever, I am trying to do the right thing here sir. And I would really like your blessing, and in no way am I trying to be disrespectful, but no matter what you say I am marrying your daughter" Lucas said offering his hand as like a peace symbol or somthing.

My father shook his head and ran his hands over his face as if thinking maybe he had gone insane. Then he did somthing I did not expect him to he stuck out his hand and shook Lucas's. "I love you baby girl" he whispered kissing the top of my head. "I gotta go, Deb has a doctor's appointment" he said walking out.

"When are we gonna fix up the attic Brooke" my mom asked sighing?

"What" I asked confused"

"You and Lucas are going to need somewhere to stay, your room isn't gonna be big enough ecspecially once the baby comes. Plus the attic has more privacy which you'll need with a baby" my mom told us.

"You mean you're gonna let us live here" I asked shocked?

"You're sixteen Brooke, and as angry as I am with you right now I do love you, I have made mistakes too and you don't deserve to be disowned or what not. By the way Lucas I am very sorry about your parents" she said. Her sudden acts of kindness surprised me.

"It's okay Mrs. Roe as long as I have Brooke I'm good, she's all I need" Lucas said smiling softly at me.

"Tomorrow Brooke we need to start planning the wedding" my mom said before walking into the kitchen

Lucas and I were in my room a little while later just laying on my bed. "You're gonna be Mrs. Lucas Scott" he said quietly out of nowhere.

"Huh" I said laughing at his randomness?

"When we get married, you're gonna be Mrs. Lucas Scott I love that its like youre mine forever" he said pushing the hair out of my face.

I layed there smiling like an idiot this boy was seriously amazing talk about how to make a girl feel loved. "I am your's forever, I love you broody" I said kissing him softly.

"I love you more pretty girl" he told him reconnecting our lips once he had said it.


	6. Chapter 6 Pregnancy Hormones

**Authors Note: **I am so sorry for the wait between chapters but I hope this chapter makes up for it lol. To make up for the wait I have made this chapter like tiple as long as any of the others lolI wanna say that there are gonna be updates every Saturday from now on and if I get extra time I might post extras. But with school and cheerleading, work, and other stuff I think I am just gonna be updating once a week. Even though it's only once a week I swear there will be an update ever Saturday no matter what lol. I really appriciate any suggestions since I am writing this as I go they are very very much welcome, and I try to use all of the ones I get. At the ending part of Lucas's vows I got from a voice over on One Tree Hill so yeah I am not claiming them cuz they aint mine lol. Thanks again to all you readers. Remember any ideas you have are toally appriciated and I would love to hear them. Please enjoy and review.

**Personal Replies:**

**onetreehillgirl006: **Thanks yet again for another fabulous reply lol. I would have to say I love reading your reviews cause they are always very enthusiastic and helpfull haha so thanks. About your question, yeah Dan would be giving Brooke away already but I had to kind of find a way to make Lucas and Dan talk and not hate eachother even if it wasn't very realistic lol sorry bout that. I totally did not take your suggestion in a bad way lol. Yeah I could use a beta if you know anyone who would wanna lol that'd be great. Anyways hope you like this chapter and continue to review. Remember suggestions are welcome lol.

**Brontexmag: **I really appriciate your review and I am glad you are liking the story lol. Thanks for your compliment about keeping the characters and plot true to there originals lol I really appriciate it cause I am trying really hard to do that lol. I know it's kind of hard to see Keith being mean but I was gonna have Keith be Brooke's dad and Dan be Lucas's cause he is just perfect as a mean guy but Dan fit the whole knocking a girl up and abandoning his kids part better lol. Anyways enjoy and please keep reviewing.

**IguessSo: **Thanks yet again for another one of your replies. I really appriciate you taking the time to review to every chapter, it means a lot. And special thanks for the suggestion it was very helpfull in writing this chapter and if you have any more suggestions please share haha lol. Anyways thanks again, enjoy this chapter, and please continue to review lol.

**I'm A Survivor **

**Chapter Six**

**Pregnancy Hormones and Planning Weddings Don't Mix**

_**-Brooke POV-**_

"So I was thinking we could just have it here, you know keep it low key, then we can have it sooner and the sooner the better" my mom told me as we sat at the kitchen tabel for breakfast.

"So I can't even invite my friends" I asked her scowling?

"Maybe one or two, but comon you kow these circumstances aren't the greatest" my mom said trying to reason with me.

"Sooo for my wedding I don't get to plan any of it" I asked her now screaming?

"Brooke I am trying to help you" she said looking at me like what the hell.

"I am not a child, I can do some of this myself" I said storming uptairs to my room and laying on my bed.

Okay okay I know I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. It's just, I feel horrible this morning like I'm gonna puke everywhere, and I am just not very happy with my parents right now, they keep saying stuff like these circumstances and other crap like that. I get that none of us planned for me to be pregnant and engaged at 16, but shit happens grow up. Okay I get it not the best excuse either but I'm pregnat, aren't I allowed to be grumpy?

"Pretty Girl, ya okay" Lucas asked walking into my room and shutting the door?

"Damn it I'm fine, would everyone stop asking" I snapped at him.

"No, cause we care about you baby" he said simply sitting on the bed and rubbing my back.

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Why are you always so nice to me even when I am a total bitch to you" I asked him?

"You aren't a bitch Brooke" he laughed. "I get it you don't feel all cheery today, you're stressed I am too, we have finals, a wedding to plan, and there's the baby" he told me.

"I just... I don't know if I'm strong enough to get through it all school and being a good mother I mean" I said softly.

"It's gonna be tough babe, but I swear our baby couldn't ask for a better mother than it's gonna have, you will be great" Lucas said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you" I whispered and sat up. I still wasn't feeling well but all it took was someone telling me I could do it and it made it just a tiny bit easier.

"I'm sorry mom, you're right, we can have it here" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you Brooke, I know it's hard on you, but it'll all be okay" my mom said hugging me. "I can get the minister of our church to prefrom the service here on Saturday afternoon, I know it's really soon, but after that the soonest he can do it would be about three months from now and I don't think you wanna wait that long, you'd really be showing by then" she told me.

"I guess Saturday it is then, but that's two days from now, I better go tell Luke" I said walking away to go find my soon to be husband.

--

"I have a basketball game this Saturday Brooke, can't we have it Sunday or something" Lucas asked when I told him.

"Oh my God are you seriously concerned about a dumb game instead of our wedding" I asked him?! I seriously could not beleive what I was hearing, he had to have gone crazy.

"Brooke it's not just some game, it's an important event, there are gonna be scouts there from every major school I can think of" Lucas said "plus it's not like it's my fault the game is Saturday and not sometime in the farther future."

"And it's not my fault you got me pregnant now when I'm sixteen instead of later" I screamed storming away. God men could be so stupid!

"Hold on a minute, what in the hell is that supposed to mean" he said chasing after me upset?

"Well you said it's not your fault the game couldn't be at a different time, but in all actuality it is your fault that you got me pregnant" I yelled at him.

"I can not beleive you are using our baby as somthing to throw in my face like that" he said.

"Well if you didn't want to get married you shouldn't have asked, I am pregnant now, I want to get married now not after our baby is born so grow up get over it its a damn basketball game verses our wedding" I told him.

"Hey I never once said I didn't want to marry you, actually quite the oppisite if I recall. The wedding can be Saturday, okay. The game isn't until that night so I can just go afterwards before we head out for our honeymoon" Lucas said.

"Oh yeah just how I always imagined spending my wedding night, at a dumb basketball game" I said sarcastically.

"Brooke this is for our future, I need to get into a good school so that I can support you and our baby and in order to do that, ecspecially since my parents are cutting me off I need to get a basketball scholarship" he said trying to reason with me but it really wasn't working I was beyond pissed.

"Whatever I have to go dress shopping, not that you'd care" I said walking away even when he tried to stop me once again. I went into the kitchen to grab a drink and the car keys before I left.

"Brooke look what I found, I figured you could try it on now that why we'll know what I have to have fixed before Saturday" my mom said carrying an older wedding dress towards me.

"What" I asked confused?

"My wedding dress, I need you to try it on so I can know what needs to be altered" my mom said holding it up.

I hadn't been expecting that of course. I mean I was planning on getting my own not wearing what she wore like a hundred years ago to a wedding that had eventually failed. "Mom, um no offense or anything, but I was kinda planning to buy a new dress" I told her.

"What but when you were little you always wanted to wear it when you got married, and I don't have the money on top of all the stuff that's going on around here to buy you a fansy new dress" she said and by the tone of her voice and the scowl on her face you could tell I had offended her.

"I'll spend my own money" I said.

"I want you to wear mine Brooke" she said sort of demanding. I couldn't take it anymore and I blew up I could only take so much and today her and Lucas had seriously pushed me. "I was a kid then mom, seriously I had no fashion sense then, plans change I never planned on being a wife and mother at sixteen did I. And on top of all that, why in the hell would I want to wear the dress that you wore to your wedding that is now over, for good luck or something" I asked sarcastically?

--Saturday Morning--

I stood in front of my mirror in my new wedding dress. I sighed this week had just totally sucked, my mom and me had pretty much pretended our fight hadn't happened which was totally awkward, Lucas was still gonna play tonight, Mr. and Mrs. Scott still refused to come which didn't bother me like I said they could go to hell but I could tell it bothered Luke, my dad was considering bringing Deb, and to top it all of I am still sick.

"You look pretty" Matt said walking into the room causing me to smile.

"Thanks Matty, you look very handsome" I told him bending down to fix his tie.

"Why are you and Lucas fighting" Matt asked curiously as he sat on the bed in my room?

"What" I asked him? He's eight honestly he's too damn curious for his own good.

"Well it's just you guys are acting like mom and dad, and cause they faught they're getting divorced, so why would you guys even get married if you're gonna end up like them. Dad said they are getting divorced cause they fight" Matt asked?

I had to sigh at that, I seriously hate my parents at times. "Matty mom and daddy are getting divorced cause they don't want to be grown ups and don't love eachother anymore. Lucas and I love eachother lots, but we are just having a disagreement right now" I tried to explain as I took a seat next to him.

"Well what's your disagreement bout, maybe I could help" he asked?

I sighed what could it hurt to tell him, it's not like he doesn't know everything else I told myself in my head. "Wedding nights are supposed to be special only for the bride and groom to hang out, be together, and Lucas has a dumb basketball game he would rather go to" I explained.

"Doesn't he want his job to be in the nba thing" Matt asked me?

"Yeah so" I told him confused as to what his point was.

"Well daddy always tells you money don't grow on trees that if you want some you need a job, and mommy always says toys cost money" he told me.

"I'm still not getting your point Matty" I told him.

"Little kids like toys I know I do, and your having a baby so it will want toys and probably bottles too, and Luke wants basketball to be his job... so if he don't have it yur baby will be sad cause it won't get toys, and I know that always makes me sad. Plus games aren't all night so he can hang out with you later" Matt said so innocently.

I had to smile at that, it figures the one who makes me feel even a little better about all of this is an eight year old. "Thanks Matty, you're a smart litle boy" I said ruffling his hair smiling.

I walked downstairs to check and see if my mom could help me with the finishing touches of my hair. "Have you seen daddy mom" I asked because when I got downstairs to the kitchen and peeked into the living room I saw noone in there but Peyton, Matt, and my friend Haley?

"I saw his car outside I think he's talking to Lucas about tonight's game" she told me. Just then another unfortunate event happened. In walked my dad's mistress.

"Hey Karen, Brooke you look amazing good thing your not showing yet I totally am" Deb laughed.

My mom just glared at her before saying "I don't think that's the pregnancy" under her breath so only I could hear her.

"Karen wanna feel the baby" Deb asked reaching out for my mom's hand trying to put it on her stomach before my mom jerked her hand away from her.

Just then my dad walked in and I walked over to him whispering so Deb wouldn't hear "Why in the heck did you bring her, it's my wedding day, I don't want the police called, or anyone in the hospital" I cried. Jeeze I had been grumpy for the longest time now I'm all sad what next... suicidal?

"She's my fiance Brooke please, you're mothers just gonna have to deal with it" my dad said kissing the top of my head.

I couldn't deal with this I ran up the stairs tears in my eyes and on the way I tripped on my dress causing it to rip. I was seriously gonna die. I burst out balling right there in the kitchen in front of my mother, my father, and my dad's pregnant mistress. "What am I gonna do, now my dress is ruined" I sobbed as they all were trying to help me up making sure I was okay? 'If I had one peice of advice to anyone with serious pregnancy hormones, don't try to plan a wedding it sucks' I thought as I looked at my dress tears still flowing out of my eyes hysterically. I got up from where I was on the bottom step and ran as fast as I could to my room with the tears just flowing even harder.

"Brooke come on, open up" I heard someone say from outside the door.

"Go away" I yelled, right now I hated everyone and I just wanted to be left alone.

"I am coming in wheather you like it or not" I heard and Peyton walked into my room.

"What do you want" I asked her sitting up on the bed?

"Okay I love you Brooke, you're my big sister... but someones gotta say this to you and it may as well be me" Peyton told me, "You are a genuinly good person so this is totally beneth you. You are pregnant for cryin out loud grow up and stop acting like a spoiled little brat. When something in your life doesn't go your way don't throw a fuckin tantrum like a two year old. Everyone is trying to do everything possible to please you and honestly I'm sick of it! You don't show any appriciation to anyone. Hell your fiance is trying to make sure you and your baby have a stable future that is the only reason he is playing in the game tonight, I'm 12 and I can see that. So do your kid a favor and grow up because you need to be an adult to raise a child" she finished as she walked out of my room.

I really didn't know how to respond. She didn't say it angrily... not really. Was I really that bad? I just... nothing lately had been very, expected to put it lightly. I have dreamed of my wedding day as long as I could remember and it just wasn't what I imagined. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Lucas more than I could ever love anyone... I just wanted to have my dream wedding. Not a wedding where my mother was contemplating murder of a pregnant women, that women being my father's psychotic mistress.

"Sorry about your dress sweetie, you really look beautiful in it, I'm sorry that happened" my mom said walking into my room.

"Whatever, I wouldn't have ran and ripped it if you weren't so bitchy towards Deb. I get you're depressed cause what Dad and her did, but I thought maybe you could put it aside for you're oldest daughter's wedding day" I told her sadly, cause honestly I was sick of never saying what I felt around her, I was mad and she was gonna know why. "Like I said you're depressed and I get that, really I do... but face it Dad isn't coming home no matter how bitchy you are to his girlfriend. You really need think of us kids for once. Peyton is seriously growing up way to fast emotionally and that's gonna affect her later, and seriously when was the last time you talked to Matt? He's an eight year old little boy who doesn't think either of his parents love him anymore... do you know how sad that is" I told her. "If I know one thing it's that my baby is never going to have to question wheather or not Lucas and I love it the way you and Dad have done with me, Peyton, and Matt" I finished and as I did rested my hand on my still flat stomach.

My mom bit her lip as if contemplating how to respond. I figured I would be either getting yelled at, or she would just walk out, but she didn't do either. "You could always wear my dress" she said softly, "I mean I know it wasn't what you dreamed of... but it's better than nothing."

I nodded my head. I really didn't know what to say. My mom left the room and came back several minutes later with her old wedding dress. After I put it on and fixed my makeup/hair again I looked at myself in the mirror. 'This was really it, I was really getting married in twenty minutes' I thought.

"Everything is gonna be fine, you're gonna get through this" my mom said as if reading my thoughts.

--

I stood there Lucas holding my hand and staring into my eyes as the minister spoke and I couldn't understand it. I could be so at lose with my life and one look at him and everything was okay. I mean I still may not have had all the answers but... I felt okay, safe, content, like it was only us and noone or nothing else in the world exsisted.

"And now as a surprise for his bride Lucas would like to recite his own vows before we go forth with the traditional ones" our minister said. I looked at Lucas surprised... since it was such last minute we had both agreed traditional vows.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, our lives have been far from perfect. When we first met you were going through so much with your changing family situation, and I had my dad riding me about colleges. The first time I saw you you were just sitting there at a picnic tabel alone sketching designs and listening to your ipod. I had just had a huge fight with my parents and was extremly broody. One look at you and the rest of the world disappeared. It was like we were in space and you were a comet. I saw a comet and my life had meaning. Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. The belief in each other, and the possibility of love. A decision to ignore, simply rise above the pain of the past. A covenant which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. A celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead. For two will always be stronger than one, like a team braced against the tempests of the world. And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality, only an announcement to the world of feelings long held, promises made long ago, and the sacred space of our hearts" Lucas finished.

I swear at this point I had tears welling up in my eyes he was seriously the most amazing man ever and when I heard this I couldn't help but fall even more in love with him than she already was, which previously she didn't know was even possible.

Soon after Lucas had finished his vows when I was still looking at him lovingly wishing I could just kiss him the minister continued speaking. "Lucas Eugene Scott, in placing this ring on Brooke's finger, repeat after me: Brooke Penelope Davis, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.

As Lucas repeated what the minister had said and slipped a ring on my finger I could feel the smile on my face growing by the second.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, in placing this ring on Lucas's finger, repeat after me: Lucas Eugene Scot, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed" the minister said this time to me. By the time I had finished saying this my smile could not have gotten any bigger... seriously.

Finally the minister made the pronouncement. "May you always share with each other the gifts of love be one in heart and in mind may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love generosity and kindness. In as much as Lucas and Brooke have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What therefore God has joined together let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of North Carolina and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

And that is exactly what Lucas did. As soon as the words left the minister's mouth Lucas... my husband, 'God it feels amazing to call him that', pulled me towards him and crashed my mouth to his in a hot firey passionate, yet gental and love filled kiss.


	7. Chapter 7 Stolen Hearts Coveted Love

**Authors Note: **I am sooo sorry for the time it has been since my last update. It was by no means intentional, I have been going through extremely rough things with my own family (to bad to even explain) on top of my senior year, SATs, and college stuff... I just could not motivate myself to write anything. Upon recieving two PMs this past week from readers I decided I might as well update my stories to be fair and I realized how much I have missed writing... so don't worry I WILL update from now on no matter how hectic my life gets. Okay so here's the deal I know this is not an extremely long update but it's still something. After making you all wait so long I figured I'd give you all a pure Brucas fluff chapter. Thanks to for BiggestOTHFan, Jb4Evr, brucaslover43, and itsallgleektome for all of your replies and Im ecspecially sorry for the wait this chapter is dedicated to you :). And special thanks to brucaslover43 and liverpoolss for your messages that encouraged me to start writing again. I hope you all **Enjoy =D**

**I'm A Survivor**

**Chapter Six - Stolen Hearts, Coveted Love**

_**Brooke POV**_

I lay quietly in Lucas's arms staring at the flames dancing in the fireplace in front of us, running my finger softly tracing the lines on Lucas's palm. I intwined our fingers together and closed my eyes letting out a sigh. A sigh of tranquility. This was truely where I belonged in the world, this was the only place that felt right... here with Lucas. Anywhere else I just felt odd and uncomfortable, here I felt like I belonged and I wanted to stay here forever.

_**Narrator POV**_

"Are you okay Mrs. Scott" Lucas asked his new bride softly stroking her hair with his one free hand?

"Honestly... I'm perfect" Brooke whispered snuggling deeper into his embrace.

Lucas shifted the way his arms were so he could look at Brooke's face. He put a finger on her chin and lifted her face up. He kissed her lips softly. Pulled just far enough away to whisper "me too" and then reunited their lips in a sweet soft but passionate kiss.

Lucas's cousin Nate and his wife Haley had leant the two newlyweds their cabin in the mountains to use for their honeymoon. They only had two more days left of the original five. Then they had to return to the real world. The world where Brooke's self centered parents could not stop fighting for two seconds, the world where they had high school five days a week, and lastly but certainly not least where they were going to be 17 year old parents in a mere matter of months.

Ya right here alone without a care in the world, but their love for eachother, was much better then in that other world. Lucas gently rolled over making himself hover over Brooke who was now laying on her back on the floor. Lucas slowly kissed her lips before letting his lips move to her cheek, her neck... "Luuke" Brooke moaned softly as Lucas kissed her. His lips continued their minstrations as they worked their way south.

Lucas sat her up slowly pulling her shirt gently over her head. He layed her back. "Damn it you're beautiful" he semi whispered as his breath caught in his throat as he stared at her with lust filled eyes.

Brooke couldn't take it. She grabbed ahold of him by the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to hers in a hot and firey kiss.

"You wanna know something" Brooke asked quietly as they lay in bed several hours later just staring into eachothers eyes in the dark?

"Of course Prettygirl. What is it" Lucas said reaching a hand over and stroking Brooke's cheek gently?

"You are my world. You are the only reason I'm still breathing. In your arms is the only place I feel safe or even comfortable. Luke I'll never be able to tell you enough, how greatful I am, that you chose me" Brooke told him sincerly tears welled up in her eyes. Her family was a bunch of psychos, she really wasn't very smart, she didn't have everything going for her in life Lucas did. He was truely going to be somebody great. Lucas could have any girl in the world and for some unknown reason... he chose her. She could not help but worry that he would change his mind, so until that day she would make the most of it... and remind him everyday how much she appriciated him choosing her she told herself.

"Brooke Penelope. I am the one who is greatful. Greatful you let me be a part of your heart... your wonderful, spectacular, beautiful heart. I never had a choice. From the first second my eyes landed on you I was yours. Weather you choose to want me or not I am yours and will be forever, you stole my heart prettygirl" Lucas said pulling her close to him so that her head rested on his chest with his arms wrapped around him. "I'm glad I make you feel safe though babe. I will always protect you and keep you safe do not ever doubt that. I love you so much Mrs. Lucas Scott."

Brooke disagreed. She knew she was the lucky one, just to be a part of this boy's world. He was the one who had stolen her heart and it was his to do with what he wished, because Brooke had not been in control of it since the day his ice blue eyes met hers. She had coveted his love, true. That was why from now until the day he did not want her anymore she would cherish the spectacular gift he had bestowed upon her. Because she knew that she did not deserve him.

"I love you Husband" Brooke whispered shutting her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep in the one place she felt she belonged... wrapped in Lucas's arms.

**Author's Note:** Please Review and let me know what you thought =D Once again I'm sorry it took so long to get up. Hope you all enjoyed the brucas fluff I know I enjoyed writing it :D


	8. Chapter 8 Back To Reality

**Author's Note:** I would like to start by saying YAY! IM BACK! Lol I am so very sorry for the wait since the last chapter, I am just nearing the end of my first semester in college and it has been wonderful but also it has taken a LOT of adjusting and I have not had the time to update for which I am truly sorry. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it

Special thanks to all of my reviewers but an extra special thanks to Liverpoolss and Brucaslover43 for the constant reminders to update oh and to my new besties Allie and Lauren for bugging me till I wrote this chapter for you guys.

**I'm A Survivor**

**Chapter 8**

**Back To Reality**

_-_**Brooke POV-**

I felt the soft touch of Lucas's lips on mine. My eyes stayed closed as he brushed the hair out of my face and brought his face to touch mine as he whispered in my ear "Time to get up Pretty girl."

My eyes stayed closed. I did not want to open my eyes, to let the world in. I wanted to stay in my own quiet wonderful world for just five more seconds. In my world where only Lucas and I existed… where I could just be with him, to love him, and be loved. I could stay in his arms forever, when I'm with him the rest of the world melts away, I could not care less about what my mother thinks of me, of who my Dad loved more than me, of what people at school were gonna say. I would say fuck you to all of them if it meant staying here forever.

I opened my eyes and stared into Lucas's eyes without words. We stayed that way for several minutes my brown eyes locked with his blue. It was Lucas who finally broke the comfortable silence.

"We have school, we really should get up" he spoke softly, his gaze never leaving mine as he stroked my face softly and romantically.

"I don't want to leave, I like it right here, with you" I whispered bringing my lips to his in a soft kiss. He reciprocated graciously rolling on top of me and deepening the kiss.

We broke apart after several minutes, both breathing heavily. "I know me too" he said giving a soft sigh. He sighed a final time before he stood up and held his hand out for me to help me up.

_-_**Narrator POV-**

Brooke stood at her locker staring putting her books away as she got ready for lunch. Sadly as Lucas was the grade above her, and 'by far more intelligent' Brooke thought to herself they had no periods together throughout the day.

"Can you believe they're married" a blonde girl whispered from behind her?

Brooke kept her head buried in her locker. They had to be talking about the two of them and she would prefer not to see the looks on their faces.

"You know he only married her cause she's knocked up" her red headed friend whispered back.

"The whore couldn't keep her legs shut and obviously is only too stupid to know how to use birth control. I mean look at her what a whore no one wants to see her fat cover up" the blonde chastised. "I cannot believe Lucas let himself get trapped by the skank."

"He was only with her in the first place cause she put out. He's model sexy, smart, popular, basketball star, that honestly the only reason he evvveerr got with her" the red head said.

At this point tears were welled up in her eyes. She knew she was going to start crying soon so she closed her locker suddenly and walked away as fast as she could.

Brooke sat down in the near junior computer lab. This was school, it was life, and this was what she would have to get used to. She knew she had not wanted to leave the honeymoon she wished desperately that she had kept her eyes closed that morning and avoided reality for just one more day. As she sat in the back corner facing her computer she let tears start to fall. Not because they had hurt her feelings but because… she knew they were right. She thought the same thing to herself on a near daily basis, and here was proof that it was not just an insane fear everyone else saw it too.

**Instant Messaging Conversation**

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ shouldn't you be in Health? ;)_

_**HoesOverBros03: **__didn't feel much like going today. Plus its just review for exam_

She really didn't feel like talking to Lucas right now. That was all she needed right now was Mr. Perfect himself reminding her how perfect he could be and argot reminding her of just how much she did not deserve him.

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ oh well guess what?_

_**HoesOverBros03: **__what?_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ I LOOOOOVVVEEE YOU!_

Brooke shook her head and let more tears fall. Why? Why in the hell did her life have to be like this and why in name of all that is holly had she let herself fall so hard for this boy?

_**HoesOverBros03: **__I love you too Lucas._

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ are you okay? you don't sound all that cheerful Cheery._

_**HoesOverBros03: **__just don't feel all that well_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ are you okay? is it the baby? do you need to go home?_

_**HoesOverBros03: **__im fine just kinda down today_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ talk to me what is it Pretty Girl?_

_**HoesOverBros03: **__its fine Lucas_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ no its not. meet me in the library in 15_

_**HoesOverBros03: **__no you have class its fine im fine_

_**BroodyBballPlayer03:**__ library. 15._

**End of Instant Messaging Conversation**

"What's wrong" Lucas asked quietly sitting down on the table where his new bride sat at?

Brooke sat with her arms folded tears still filling her eyes trying to escape. She didn't want to go through this anymore. He refused to admit it and maybe that was because he didn't feel it but she knew some day maybe tomorrow maybe a year from now he was going to resent her. He was going to see how much better he could do and how much better his life could be had be not been stuck with her and her child. So she didn't speak.

"Please talk to me" Lucas pleaded pulling her up and into his arms.

Being in his arms she couldn't think of the what ifs, of the future. She couldn't do anything but sigh. "I love you Lucas Eugene. I love you more than anything, I just… I needed to be here, with you" Brooke whispered as he held her close to his chest.


End file.
